


Sunrise

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, In the heights reference, M/M, apollo tried his best, basically they are doing a song for choir, paolo is learning english he's doing great, this is stupid omg, why'd i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo and Paolo are partnered together for a choir performance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this is "Sunrise" from the musical In The Heights. You can listen to it here  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LVAvdXng0A

“For your midterm project, you will all be paired up with a partner I choose, and will be singing a duet together.” The choir class groaned at the prospect of being paired up randomly. Apollo wasn’t scared though. He was the best singer in the class; some people even called him the god of music. Apollo looked next to him at his best friend, Meg. She looked more nervous than he did.  
“Who do you think I’ll be partnered with?” she asked.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You’ll be paired with the worst singer in the class, because you’re the best.”  
“Then I’ll be paired with you.”  
“Hey, rude! But also kinda true,” Meg agreed.  
“We’ll just have to wait and see tomorrow.”  
—  
“Apollo, you will be with Mr. Montes,” the choir teacher said.  
Apollo looked over to see Paolo Montes. He was wearing a blue sleeveless t-shirt, with his Brazilian bandanna around his neck. Apollo had never actually talked to Paolo before, but in high school you don’t need to talk to someone to know about them. Paolo is a Junior, takes ESL instead of a foreign language, has the whitest teeth, is captain of the varsity soccer team, and is a solid 8. Considering all that, Apollo was pretty pleased.  
—  
“I am happy I got the best singer in class to be my partner,” Paolo said to him, as soon as the teacher told them to start practicing their songs.  
“And I’m glad that I didn’t get the worst singer for my partner.”  
“Wow, thanks.” “  
Oh, no, I mean…”  
“Do not worry. I am only in choir because the guidance counselors made my schedule. When I moved here, I hardly spoke English. They chose my classes for me and I could not argue.”  
“That sucks. At least you know you’ll get an A on this project because of me.”  
“Yes, I owe everything good in my life to you.”  
“You’re a little sarcastic aren’t you?”  
“Yes, um pouco.”  
—  
Apollo strode into class the next day with a huge smile on his face. “I chose a song for us. It’s a duet.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s ‘Sunrise’ from the musical In The Heights. It’s perfect for you because there’s Spanish in it.”  
“I don’t speak Spanish.”  
“What?”  
“I am from Brazil.”  
“Which is in Spain?”  
“No. Are you joking?”  
“No… What do you speak than?”  
“Portuguese.”  
“So Brazil is in Portugal. I was so close.”  
“No, you are so wrong. Look at a map, maybe.”  
“Okay, rude. And I don’t know any Portuguese songs.”  
“We will do the one you picked out. I don’t really care.”  
“Okay, you’ll love it.” They listened to it a few times before singing it with lyrics sheets.  
“I didn’t know it is a love song,” Paolo said.  
“Oh, yeah, it is…” Apollo agreed, suddenly embarrassed with his song choice.  
“I really like it.”  
—-  
“He is soooo cute, Meg,” Apollo gushed, later that day.  
“No offense, I don’t really care.”  
“But, Meg, he’s really sweet, too. He said he liked the song I picked, and I picked a romantic duet. Does that mean he likes me?” Apollo asked.  
“I don’t know; I don’t care.”  
“You’re so mean to me. You’re just bitter that you didn’t get to be my partner.”  
“You’re right; I am. I wish I was so I could get an A on this project.”  
“But then I wouldn’t be singing a romantic duet. I can’t sing one with you, because you’re just a little freshman,” Apollo said, patting Meg’s head. He did so all the time, since Meg was almost a foot shorter than him.  
“I just wish I was so you would shut up about Paolo.”  
—-  
“Hey, Paolo!” Apollo greeted. It was the last day of practice, the day before they had to sing their song in front of the whole choir.  
“Do you think we’re ready to sing to the class?”  
“I think so. You’re a really good singer.”  
“I thought I was 'not the worst singer’,” Paolo said. Apollo cursed his past self. He didn’t know he would get a crush on Paolo when he heard him sing.  
“See, back then I meant that you can’t possibly be the worst singer since my friend Meg is. I had never actually heard you sing before.”  
“Oh.”  
“But now that I have, I’ve concluded that you are a very good singer.”  
“Thank you.”  
“And you’re really hot,” Apollo muttered, under his breath.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, nothing.”  
—  
It was the day of the performances. Apollo didn’t know if he should be scared or excited. Meg just performed with Damien. They sung “Red” by Taylor Swift. Meg had always loved Taylor Swift. Nico was partnered with Will Solace and they sung Happy Birthday, since they've were both terrible singers. Now, it was Apollo’s turn. He put his phone with the instrumental version of “Sunrise” in the speaker and walked to the front of the stage next to Paolo. Apollo started singing first since he was doing Nina’s part of the song. Paolo started singing later. They were both doing really well. Apollo may have blushed when Paolo sung “Then, how do you say kiss me?”, but that was just acting. They ended the song with “I don’t care at all what people say beyond the sunrise”. Apollo was nervous for the choir’s reaction, but he didn’t need to be. They all applauded and the teacher looked pleased. It wasn’t his best performance (those could bring people to the verge of tears), but it was pretty good.  
—  
Apollo ran to catch up with Paolo after choir let out. “Hey, good job!” he congratulated.  
“Thank you. I think that is a beautiful song.”  
“Not as beautiful as you,” Apollo winked. Paolo started laughing. Apollo didn’t know what to do so he started laughing too. Paolo was really easy to talk to because 90 percent of the time Apollo was pretty sure he didn’t understand what he was saying. If he was going to ask him out he’d have to be very direct. “After the soccer game tomorrow night, do you want to get some ice cream, with me?”  
Paolo stood for a second like he was thinking about it. “Oh, ice cream! Sorvete! Yes! You’ll come to the game tomorrow?”  
“Yes, I’d love to see you play.”  
“Then, here,” Paolo said, as he took off his Brazil bandanna. “A lot of the guys give their varsity jackets to their dates, but I think that’s a stupid American thing. "Take this.”  
“Oh, um,” Apollo muttered, holding the bandanna, “thank you, that’s really sweet of you.”  
Paolo smiled. “I have class, so I need to leave. See you tomorrow!”  
Meg walked up to a still blushing Apollo.  
“For such a smooth talker, you sure do blush a lot.” “Shut up.” Meg shook her head as Apollo gushed the whole way down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I haven't said that my tumblr is peggycarterness. Come say hi!


End file.
